Welcome to Island of No Return
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Parody of TDI/A bunch of random characters are thrown together to compete in horrible challenges.Still it's easier to survive the challenges than eachother. Review.


Invaderbecky:I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, hope you enjoy.

Clad:That told them nothing about what the story's about.

IB:I'm not giving it away.

Clad:Bah, anyway, review and get a zillion dollars.

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing. I don't even own myself I belong too... Clad:The Devil.. IB:Hey!

Chapter 1 Meet the Cast

The sun looked menacing, the clouds were grey, which meant everything was ok. Lighting and thunder were threatening to come out and a small island was floating in the middle of an unknown sea.

"Welcome, to the island of Death Awaits You or for a more peaceful tiitle Isalnd of No Return. Today, we have with us a great cast of willing strange people and things who will perform many challenges," I the narrator said.

A boy with a big head wearing a black trench coat raised his hand, "Uh, yeah, hi, Dib, here. I was just wondering. How the heck did I get here? I don't want to be here? And who are you? Are you evil? On the side of good? I really don't want to be here and I need to get home so Zim can be stopped. You see he's an alien that wants to rule the world and..." This boy babbled on and on. Listening to him was worst than listening to birds waking you up at 5:00 in the morning.

Behind the boy A monkey human thing was holding his ears in vain to keep out his horrible high pitched voice. The chimp like human walked in front of Dib, looking really annoyed, "Please assist with the shutting up and the not speaking. For your speaking is giving Mo...jo Jojo a headache and with this headache my head throbs and with this throbbing I can not think. so please. Shut up!" a green black furred monkey yelled, wearing a purple and blue outfit with a long helmet.. The chimp was now rubbing his forehead, feeling great pain. Headaches suck, they really do.

"Why don't you both shut up?" A sarcastic voice commented.

The boy and mutated chimp turned to face a floating teenage women. There was something very strange about her. Could it be that her skin was grey? Or maybe that her eyes were purple? Or even her very sexy black purple outfit with a purple cloak? Nah, she was just floating which of course was perfectly normal for any teen to do.

"Your floating! What are you? Are you a witch? Burn the witch!" Dib took out a torch from nowhere ready to burn the girl.

The teen floated down a big frown on her face,"No, I'm Raven...Get that away from me or you will go to a place of eternal darkness."

"Say, where did you get that torch anyway? It just magically came from nowhere a place of nothing and there is no such place," Mojo said confused.

Dib shrugged, then frowned, tossing the torch aside,"Sorry, Raven...You remind me of my sister."

Raven just pfft and went back to meditating in the air and the big head boy started watching in awe.

"Someone needs to introduce Zim. Me! I AM ZIM! And Zim wants answers. Answers Zims needs!" The short little green man said. Zim marched over to the Narrator."YOU!"

"Hm?" The Narrator peered down at Zim. "Yes? Can I help you, little man?"

"YES! Tell Zim why he is here! And more importantly why he's with humans and a horrible monkey," Zim shuddered as he uttered the last word.

"CHIMPANZEE!" Mojo yelled. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

"Heh, heh...Well little man, you're here to compete in the challenge so you can win the grand prize," The Narrtor answered.

"Oh. WHAT CHALLENGE? And what prize is it that Zim will win?" he asked, sounding a little too eager.

"The Earth. Whoever wins gets the Earth for a day," The narrator answered.

"Oh?" Zim looked really pleased and started chuckling which turned to a laugh. His laugh was joined by the monkey man. So both green weirdos were laughing manically. They had plans for Earth..Good plans...Yes, very good plans.

Raven and Dib both raised and eyebrow and sighed not really in the mood to save the Earth from evil idiots.

"You are all fools!" a small voice yelled. Everyone stared in confusion, trying to see the small creature. "I'm down here you morons! Give me the formula!"

"Formula?" Raven was puzzled.

"YES! I need the Krabby patty formula so I can rule the world!" the little creature climbed up her leg and jumped on her hand. He was nearly three inches tall with green skin, one big red eyes, and antennas.

"An alien! A very small one," Dib said.

"No! My name is Plankton and I want the formula!" he yelled and Raven just flicked him off.

The Narrator walked over. "Alright, it's time to introduce our next seven cast memembers, say hello to.."

"Me, Homer Jay Simpson," The fat yellow man walked over.

"Us, Catdog," the strange creature walked over.

A magic carpet floated over and waved to everyone with a golden colored tassle.

"Hakuna matata everybody," A mercat named Timon greeted riding ontop of his warthog pal, Pumbaa.

"Pie for all!" A green haired fairy named Cosmo poofed a giant pie on all the cast mates.

"And last but not least...That is up for the first person who reviews. He or she can add their favorite character to this madness.

Clad:Warning your character can not be from an anime.


End file.
